


This Can't Happen

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: also its anti-trump, and if thats not your cup of tea then by all means dont read this, but anyway, or more commonly known as hell, this is about the 2016 presidential election, this was written on my ipod so sorry for any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: Michael doesn't want to believe that Trump could win. He can't win. Otherwise, Michael and Luke may no longer be legally married. Everything Michael holds dear could fall apart. Why does this have to happen to him?





	

"Babe?" Luke asked, knocking on the door frame. "You alright?"

Michael barely heard Luke from his spot on their bed. He was folded over himself, watching the status of the election. 

Everything about this election made Michael on edge. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did vote, which was all he could do. But he was still scared. 

"Mikey." Luke cautiously walked over to Michael and sat down beside him. "I promise you, it'll be okay." Luke whispered against Michael's shoulder. 

Michael didn't verbally answer, but shook his head at Luke comment. He couldn't believe that anything would be okay right now. 

"Michael you have to believe me, okay? This dumb election doesn't change who we are." Luke said trying to convince Michael and himself. 

"But Luke." Michael said, his voice breaking. He took a deep breath. "I don't want to loose you."

"And you won't baby." Luke said, pulling Michael closer so his back was pressed against Luke's front. Michael leaned back and tried to take comfort in his husband's arms. 

"And we're back!" The newscaster said from Michael's laptop. Michael quickly sat up and resumed his crouched position from earlier. "And Nebraska goes to Trump."

Michael sighed. Nebraska only has 5 electoral votes, so Hillary still has a chance. 

Luke lightly traced patterns in Michael's arm as they continued to call the rest of the Midwest states. Michael tried to relax but that just didn't seem possible anymore. 

"Florida is still out there." Luke said, trying to bring some comfort to Michael. 

"Yeah." Michael mumbled. 

"And California is definitely going to Hillary. And that's 55 votes. She can still win this Mikey." Luke said, though he wasn't sure if Michael was properly hearing him.

"It feels so unlikely at this point. What are we doing to do?" Michael asked, his voice breaking as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

"We have to have hope. And Mikey," Luke placed his fingers under Michael's chin and had Michael look at him. "No matter what happens, I will still love you. Nothing is going to change that." 

Michael smiled weakly and threw himself at Luke, hugging him closely and unable to say a word.

As the night went on, eventually all the votes were in and the newscasters declared the new President-Elect. 

"And that's it. Good luck America."

Michael could barely hear the newscasters as he looked at the final results. And that's when it finally hit him. Trump had won. 

Michael felt tears start to fall and his body start to shake. What was he going to do? There was nowhere to go and he was so scared. 

And worst of all, he could lose Luke. 

"Mikey. Hey, listen to me." Luke tried saying but Michael couldn't hear a single thing. He was in a full panic. 

Luke grabbed Michael's folded figure and pulled him into his lap. He started to draw small patterns on Michael's back to soothe him. 

Eventually Michael was able to calm down and breathe again. Michael looked up at Luke and managed a very small smile. 

"Luke."

"Yeah babe?"

"You still love me, right?" Michael whispered. 

"I told you Mikey. No matter how things end up, I will never stop loving you." Luke said, leaning down to pressed a kiss against Michael's forehead. 

"I love you too Luke. And nothing will ever change that."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this holds some of my personal views. Yes, I'm from Nebraska, but I hate this conservative state. Yes, I'm a Democrat. Yes, Hillary won the popular vote and should be president. Yes, the electoral college was designed to ensure that only the "smart" were able to decide the president. No, the electoral college should not exist anymore. Yes, I hate everything about this election.


End file.
